HighSchool Dreams and Love
by IceMikoPrincess
Summary: Kagome has been having these strage dreams.Every time she has one, she see's this neakless.Then a new kid comes around, i wonder who it could be! Inukag all the way!
1. We start at

Chapter 1, the Dream

As she walked down a narrow path, she was thinking, thinking of herself, and others. What was going on, why did it have to be like that?! Why, all her life she was like that. Living in the dark, with no friends, or family .Why was she so... so lonely?

Where was she going? Where was her place in the world? She never experienced happiness. But that all changed...

It was dark, very dark. All she could see were a few lights. But she didn't care. She lived in darkness really. She was used to it. She never got scared. It was cold also. There was mist on the dirt path she was walking on. Sweeping its way toward her .There was a light though, so she could see through the mist. But that light wasn't like the others. It was very dim. Not like the others that shined through anything. Anyone hardly could see the dim one though. She squinted her eyes to focus on the light that was just telling her to get closer. But instead, she saw a dog with golden eyes. Just staring at her .She walked toward the dog, for seconds she stared at the dog also. But then finally the dog ran off some where, she didn't know. She then set her eyes at the house that the dog was sitting under. She didn't even notice. "So old....this house is." She said quietly. Then a light flickered right on inside. Who's in that house? Then she heard the door crackle open to see an old women .Very old she was. Something caught her eye though. On the old women, it was a gold pendent, with on big bloody red stone in the middle. That reminded her of something. Where did she see that before?

Then all she saw were her front of her eye lids. 'It was all just a dream. Well that one was really weird this time.'

Chapter 2, High School

"Kagome! Time to get up! " Mrs. Hagurashi said.

"What?! Aww! It's the first day of school! Mom, what time is it?!" Kagome asked.

"It's 8:00 honey, you have 30 minutes to get ready, and get there on time. I don't want you to be late either! Ya hear?" Kagome's mom shouted upstairs.

"Kay mom. I won't." Kagome answered.

Kagome was finally opening her eyes to the sun. It was blinding here eyes out! She got up out of her bed, and stumbled on one of Sota's video controllers. He was playing with one of Kagome's best friend's little brother, Kohaku was his name. Kagome and kohaku's sister, Sango were together since they were little.

"Sota, I'm going to bang you head with your play station 2 controller!" she shouted while getting up. She finally got to the bathroom and got ready for her first day of school. She always liked school. It was just waking up every morning was the problem. Well, it's been hard laity because she's been having these dreams. Dreams that she couldn't figure out. And when the dream was coming up to the top of the climax, it was time to get up.

When Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed, brushed her hair to what satisfied her. She headed down stairs and grabbed a pop-tart (a/n I dunno, but I like pop-tarts -)  
"Okay mom, I'm leaving. I've got 15 minutes to get there. Bye mom, c ya Sota." And with that she leaped out of the door.

Chapter 2, High School

Kagome walked about 10 minutes, and her school was visible.

"Well, almost there!" she said to herself.

As Kagome was walking, she squinted her eyes to see red. It was kind of hard to see from the distance. But she just figured it was just another person going to school .But then again, she saw that it was a boy... boy with silver hair, and was wearing a red t-shirt and some dark blue pants. He looked nice; he dressed like he had some fashion sense. Or it might just be his mom, Kagome giggled at the though.

Next thing she knew she was at her high school. 'Tokyo High School' a sign read.

"Oh, there's Sango! Hey!" Kagome yelled down the hall just out-side the school walls. It was a nice school. It sure had lots of flowers and trees. And there were benches right out-side the cafeteria, right by the principals office, do he knew what was going on at all times. His name was Naraku Yamasaki. (A/N please don't hurt me! crosses fingers)

He always was a mean guy. Always keep your distance from him! And then there were the teachers, Kagome were very fond of some. Like Ms. Keada, she was a great teacher. And she taught Kagome's favorite class...history! (A/N that one of my favs too.) She appositely loved that class, from what she knew. Ms.Keada was still teaching that class. Kagome danced to what she had heard from Sango.

"O, hey Kagome! How was your summer VK?" Sango asked with excitement, almost jumping up and down.

"It was great. I take it that yours was the same!?" Kagome asked with just as much of emotion as her best friend. But Sango simply nodded. And then they started walking down the halls.

"Good, nice to hear." Kagome added.

'Oh boy, this is going to be a fun year' she thought to herself.

"Okay, wait, wait." Sango said turning her face to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"Let me see your classes!" Sango ordered.

"Not until you let me see yours!" Kagome barked back (A/N I dunno if Kagome barks, but here she did. -)

The two best friends switched class papers and found that they had all the same class but one.

"AHA....wait I thought we all had the same classes." Sango said with disappointment.

"Oh, but that okay. We have almost one, two... five classes together! That's fine with me!" Kagome said wanting to Sango to cheer up a little bit.

Sango said, "Yep Kagome...your right." While they exchanged smiles and their class papers. "Well we better get goin' to English class." A boy said behind Kagome and Sango. This boy gad shorts black hair with a white little pony tail, and he had brown chocolate eyes. And wasn't that bad lookin' either. When he came up to Sango, she had a face of anger with an eyebrow twitching.

"PERV!" Sango yelled in his ear and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Oh, hey Miroku." Kagome said dryly. Miroku was always groping girls; the two girls were disgusted and soon walked off to their English class. As soon as all the students took their seats. The boy Kagome saw earlier ran into the class.

"And who might this be?" the teacher said.

The boy then stopped in front of the class and said

"Oh, um...well. I'm new here." The boy said.

"Will you state you name to the class so they know what to call you boy? The teacher questioned.

"O, hi. I'm Inuyasha Suzuki." The boy said. (A/N me dunno what his last name is "RUN AWAY!!!")

"Hey! I heard of this guy! He's some sort of doggy boy!" One of the students said. He was making fun of him...Koga. As soon as Kagome heard those words, her heart sank. Her heart sank even more when she saw Inuyasha eyes that said hurt. Kagome saw they were golden. He was very handsome. She shook her head at what she thought, Kagome was drawn to him.

"So, Koga. I happen to like dogs. It doesn't matter what ya are. Koga I thought you were better than that. Does anybody else like dogs here?" Kagome almost yelled?

Sango stood up.

"I like dogs too. With the lil doggy ears!" she said while fingering how small the ears were.

"Okay Sango we get the idea." Kagome said smiling at what her friend was saying. The class giggled at this.

"Anyone else?" Kagome asked again. More people stood up and stated "I do" and "Me too" Kagome smiled more and more, and then it became a grin. And soon enough Kagome got her point out. She was satisfied.

"Well, now that we have settled our debate about 'who likes dogs' I think we should get to the class we're supposed to be having." The teacher said. The class giggled.

"Well. Inuyasha you can pick any seat where ever you want." The teacher once again said pointing to the class before the lesson would begin.

All the girls said "over here Inuyasha Over here! I love dogs!!" especially Kikyou. She was a slut. She was in the 'popular group'. Finally Inuyasha picked his spot right next to Kagome. Her heart speeded up, for she wanted to get acquainted with him. Inuyasha pulled his backpack off and sat down.

Inuyasha's POV

'Why was the girl defending me? Why was she being so nice? Everybody that even saw my face would run, calling the police. But this girl was...it's like she didn't even care I'm a hanyou...

Inuyasha trailed off in his thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Hagurashi. Nice to meet you." She said while shaking his hand.

"Hi, as you already know. I'm Inuyasha. Thanks by the way. You didn't have to do that. I could have defended myself." He whispered to her so that the teacher wouldn't notice his manly voice.

"No problem. And I know you could of. But I did it anyway." Kagome said while making an anime face. (-, well kinda -)

"O and don't worry about Koga, he used to be my boyfriend. He's and ass." She added giggling a little bit.

All he did was given her a simple smile.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

"Um...Osaka." he answered

"O, well cool, I live with my mom little brother and my grandpa on a family shrine. You?

"I live by that one store um... Shikon ave. (a/n I dunno, me just put that. -) I live with my Brother. Both of my parents died when I was younger. I didn't have any friends either, most people there would run away from me. I don't remember my mom too much. My bother hates my cause of....well..." he said pointing to his ears.

"O, my god. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. Sorry." Kagome told with a sorry expression ( ï 


	2. Blushing and Elbowing

Chapter 3, Blushing and Elbowing

It was history class, and Kagome was excited. She sat next to Sango and she was trying to pay attention. But Sango kept passing her notes to Kagome. She didn't mind, it was just that she wanted to get a good grade in that class.

'So, you know that Inuyasha kid? What do you think of him?' Sango wrote.

' Sango, what do you mean?' Kagome had an idea what Sango was talking about, but she wanted to make sure.

'You know what I mean. He's kinda mysterious though, perfect for you.' Sango wrote back.

'Sango!? What are you saying? Inuyasha and I are just friends.' She wrote to her. Kagome then slipped it on her desk while the teacher was writing something on the board.

'Well, you didn't answer my question. What do you think of him? Ha? Ha?' She wrote elbowing Kagome. Kagome smiled at Sango making her point.

"O, yay!" Sango said out-loud and stood up dancin'. Everybody in the class stared in bewilderment

"What? Can't a girl dace when their happy? She got her point out and the students went back to their studies.

"Miss, would you sit down please?" Ms. Keada asked. Sango sat down in her seat and winked at Kagome. She then blushed at what Sango was winking about. (A/N - He He) Soon after the teacher told the students about an assignment that they would be having for the past week.

"Okay, now that I told you what you will be doing. I'll tell you who you will be partnered with for this assignment. It will be turned on by this Friday and no 'buts' understood?" Ms. Keada asked.

"Understood." The students said back

"Good." She added and grabbed for the list of partners.

"1. Koga and Kikyou. 2. Sesshomaru and Rin. 3. Sango and Miroku," She than took a breath. Right then and there Sango stared at Miroku not trusting him and his pervert ness. Kikyou was so disappointed that she wanted to be with Inuyasha not Koga. She bet Kagome, the one she hates most, would be with Inuyasha. And of course Sesshomaru was as always emotionless and Rin was pretty cute and happy. (A/N aww lil Rin, she's so cute!)

"Inuyasha and um... um well lets see. I see that you and Kagome have had an acquaintance from what one of the English teachers has said to me. So you and Kagome will be partners." She finally came to an answer. Kagome looked at him; she had forgotten that he was in that class. He smirked at her. She bit her lips and blushed.

'There I go again with the blushing!' she thought and turned away not to look stupid. Sango then elbowed her once again. They both giggled while getting their things together. Inuyasha saw everything with the blushing and the elbowing. He had a grin plastered on his face. Like he couldn't take it off.

Inuyasha's POV

'Man, what is this girl doing to me? I've never seen a girl look at me like that. Like they weren't even scared, but nervous and embarrassed. And I've never had a girl 'like' me before. I like how this is going.' He thought to himself.

Normal POV

As soon as they got out of the class room Inuyasha said,

"Hey partner!"


	3. Homework

Chapter 4, Homework ï

"Yep, guess so!" Kagome yelled across the hall where Inuyasha was. Kagome then walked up Inuyasha and said,

"Ready to go?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. Kagome added while they walked down the hall.

"Hey, What about your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, Sango. Now that we're partners and all, Inuyasha's going to go to my house. Kay?" She told Sango.

"Well, okay. But call me." Sango told her making a hand motion; her thumb to her ear and her pinky to her mouth.

"O Kay. I will." She giggled and walked down the street to her house.

"You know, I saw you walking down to school today over there." She said and pointed to the woods.

"Oh, so that who I felt staring at me." Inuyasha said and smiling back at her. She blushed and giggled.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." She said while looking away from him covering her face. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and said,

"Who? You look pretty just like that. You don't have to cover it around me." Kagome blushed even more at what he said.

"Thank you." She smiled now that she wasn't blushing anymore.

Kagome's POV

'Eekk! What did he say? He soo nice!

'Yay, you like him!'

'I have to admit...he is handsome'

IInuyasha's POV

'What did I just do!? Damn. Look at what the damn girl is doing!

Normal POV

Kagome and Inuyasha walked a few blocks and where close to her family shrine.

"Well, we're almost there." She said. He nodded.

"So, what do you wana do after we finish school stuff?" Kagome's speed up again at what Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean? Like a date?"

"Well, no. Not a date. Just something to do after we're done." He said breaking the silence

"O, o-okay. Sure." She stuttered.

There was Kagome's shrine, right in front of then.

"We're here?" He asked.

"Yep, we sure are." She answered back.

Both of then headed inside and Kagome said,

"Mom! Sota! I want you to meet someone!" Kagome shouted. The she just remembered her grandpa. Oh, how he would try and purify him! She mentally slapped herself. 'How could I forget!? ' Kagome's mom was cooking dinner and Sota was playing with his play station 2 game. Kagome remembered when she stumbled on the controller that morning. She still had a bruise on her foot.

"Oh. Hi dear. Who is this?" Kagome's mom asked. Sota got up from the game and ran to Inuyasha and tackled him.

"Oh, my god! You're so cool! I'm Sota, Kagome's little brother! This morning Kagome was running after me saying that she would kill me. So watch out!" Sota was babbling when Kagome said, "Sota! I think you have to go! Oh, and by the way this is Inuyasha Suzuki."

"Oh, Kagome. He looks so much more of a boyfriend that that Koga boy." Kagome's mom said smiling.

"MOM! He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay dear, have fun." Then quickly her mom went back to her cooking. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

Inuyasha POV

'Kagome's boyfriend eh? I like that thought' (A/N Yay!! Go Inu!)

"Hey, Inuyasha wana be my hero? And I love your ears!" Sota said to me.

"Uhh....Thanx?" I said back not knowing what to say when Kagome grabbed my hand and said, "Sota! Once again! I think you need to play with your play station 2 thingy!"

"Yea, whatever. Bye Inuyasha." He said.

Normal POV

Kagome walked up the stairs to her room still holding Inuyasha's hand. He smiled.

"Sorry about that. My family's weird, and you haven't even met my grandpa." Kagome said while smiling.

"It's okay. So how about that school work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh. Yea. Let's get to it!" She answered back.

Both two got their books out and Kagome sat down on her bed. Inuyasha was just standing by the door.

"Hey, you can sit by me if you want?" She questioned. He smiled and sat down and got to their studies. They went through English in a snap. Kagome explained, and Inuyasha got it right off the bat. He was a quick learner.

"Okay, I don't have any other work to do. But how about history? What do we do?" He asked her.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked back over his.

"Nope, not one bit. Just that we were partners. That's all I was worried about." He said looking at Kagome with those golden eyes. Why were they so striking to her? She smiled at him.

"Well, what we have to do is read this passage. Write a response of what it meant to us. How we saw it in our minds, and what it was trying to point out. Then when we're ready, we present it in the history class. Then we turn it in by Friday. Got it?" she asked.

Inuyasha had a face that said 'wha-i- lost-you- a-long-time-ago' face.

"Yep, every word." He lied.

"Good, now let's begin." She said.

The passage read,

'In history, it was said that there were demons that were feared in the Feudal era by humans. At that time, there we many demons. Out numbered humans by double. Human were so afraid, they didn't even want any part with them. With that, if there was a mix; example: Hanyou. Then the Hanyou would be disgraced from each place there was. The demon side and the human.

What is your opinion on this situation? Explain' Kagome read aloud.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked wondering what she would say. He wanted to know id she cared about being...different.

"I think that it would be absolutely terrible that a Hanyou would be disgraced from both sides because it was different. Know one has the right to be treated that way." She said confident. He really did like this girl. She didn't care at all what he was, she liked him as himself. He then smiled at her.

"So, do I." he said. Then there was a staring moment. Looking into each others eyes. The two different colors combindent into a lock. Kagome blinked and then saw her mother behind her bed room door.

"MOM! You easdropper!" Kagome yelled while blushing furiously while she shooed her mom out of the door. Inuyasha smirked at what she was doing...blushing again.

Soon after, they were hungry.

"Hey. You hungry? My mom just finished dinner." Kagome asked

"Umm....okay...smells good." Inuyasha said,

When they got down stairs her mom said,

Hi dear. Inuyasha would you like to eat?" Inuyasha saw that it was ramen that he smelt. (A/N figures) As well as many other things that looked delicious. He nodded his hard uncontrollably and sat down. Kagome's mom giggled. Kagome smiled and paced Inuyasha and herself a bowl, and other severing. Inuyasha 'dug in' right on the spot.

"I take it you like it?" Kagome looked pleased that he nodded.

"Good." She added.

After they finished their meal, Kagome's mom said,

"So, you guys finished with your homework?"

"Yep, we just finished writing out assignment that we turn on Friday." She said.

"Oh, so you're early. Good" She said.

Then they headed up stairs and Kagome picked up Inuyasha's back-pack to give to him. But he just didn't take it at all.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't you have to go home?" Kagome said looking confused.

"Nope, not until I take you somewhere." He answered.

"Oh? Then it's that date thing again?" She smiled.

"You can say that. "He said and took Kagome's hand and opened her window. And pulled her onto his back. Kagome was kinda scared but she trusted him. Then he said....

"Ready?"


	4. Midnight Moon

Chapter 5, Midnight Moon

"Ready." Kagome said to Inuyasha. And they were off into the forest.

Kagome's POV

'I wonder where's he's taking me. But oh how pretty, the moon.'

Inuyasha's POV

'I can't wait till we get there. I hope she liked it. I love this place this is the place that made me feel....so right. This was the place that I could always run to, I used to be alone in this place, but now I have someone to share it with. She's the only one that hasn't run, or even scared of me. She's the only one that understands me. She's the only one that accepted me before, No one. But she's different.'

Normal POV

"Well, we're here/" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, Inuyasha. It's beautiful." Kagome said while she slipped off Inuyasha back. He shivered when he felt her curves slide off him.

The stars....the moon. She had never seen them from the woods. She was always in the Shrine, right by the lights of the city. Not the stars though. It was pretty dark, but the moon gave off a dim light. Just after Kagome's eyes adjusted, she saw all her surroundings. She then looked at Inuyasha and said,

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It's beautiful"

She walked up to him and hugged him. He then wrapped his arm around his arm around her waist; it was just instinct you could say. ( wink wink, nudge nudgeï)

"No, problem. It is beautiful isn't it? This is the place that I would get away from everything, everyone. NO one was my friend. But I just wanted to let you see my favorite place. And you...you are the first that I've let you see it with me." Inuyasha said while he pulled her closer to his body. Kagome shifted her head down looking to the ground. Then Inuyasha brought her head to face him with his head (A/N you know what im talking about, you know when you put your face on another face, and then.....then....o NVM! - Anyway back to the story!)

Both eyes were looking at each others. Golden then blue. It seemed that nothing was moving around them. It was just them. He pulled even closer, and moved his hands on her waist. (A/n Okays there still in the eye thing golden them blue. Their still doing that! So get a scene that looks like that. Kay?......got it?.....good)

They then pulled into locking their two lips together. It wasn't any other kiss. But they were so close, that they couldn't breath. Kagome swung her arms around his neck, and the kiss lasted forever. They moved together every move they took. Inuyasha's hands on her and her practically on him. Inuyasha loved this. They two were so into the moment (a/n well you kinda would think they were 'into' the moment, who wouldn't!? anyways. -) he didn't even notice that he slipped on a wooden log (a/n OMG I wonder what's going to happen next! Lol) He fell back then collided together on the soft grass, with the moon hovering over them. (sniff sniff Soo beautiful. My lil Inuyasha all grown up. turn to a person "Do you have a tissue?") Next thing, Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, sucking his lips.

Kagome's POV

'O, my god! Can't..... Breathe! But I feel like I don't need to. I want more. Kagome Hagurashi!? What did you just think?! But I truly do!

Inuyasha's POV

"I....cant believe this is happening to me. The half breed. This girl....is like poison to me. She making me feel like that nothing in the world matters except for us. I'm in love with her. No one has done this to me before. And by the looks if it. She feels the same way.' He chuckled. They finally broke the kiss; breathing for air Kagome said "what? What are you smiling about?" She smiled.

"Oh, nothing." He lied, kinda.

"O, come one! Tell me!" She smiled even more. He shook his head in return. (okay don't forget! There still on the ground! Talking to each other!) She then gave a look like im-going-to-find-out-soon-enough-face. He shook his head again.

Still on the ground, he holds on to her, and she as well. Looking at the moon. He looked down and said,

"And, I wana thank you for understanding." She smiled, and laid her head on his chest. It was so warm on that cold night. He still had a hold on her, slipped his hand under her shirt. (A/N NOT RIGHT THERE!! Just on the waist! M'kay just wanted to say that comment! -) Slowly moving to her back to her waist back and forth. She didn't mind that much, just unexpected.

Inuyasha's POV

'This is weird, but then it isn't. I love it.'

Normal POV

They just lay there, thinking about each other, and how they just met in a day. Not even that! It was love at first site. Slowly Kagome closed her eyes into a sleep. He watched her sleep, breathing evenly, and then he decided to do the same. Soon they both were in dreamland.

A/N well wat do you think?! Too fast or just right?! Well, my next chapter is called 'Dreams' (chapter 6) and guess what's it about. - Hope to be hearing from you soon. C ya!


	5. Dude not a chapter, so if im rude!

DUDE!! People!!! Guess what happened!!!? You know this is a really new fan fic and all and I had about 10 chapters handwritten in my folder....guess what? I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS!!!!!!!!! I hella put work into this story. Soo much information....I wrote all of it in 3 days. 3 days!! And I can't even find it!! I want it!! I hope you guys can wait a lil bit. I've looked for it in the possible places....but no luck. BUT!! But it might be at my grandma's. Yay!! I want it so badly because I want you to read them! I want your imagination to go wild! You know what, whenever I read a really really good fan fic; I dream about it. And how it should be more....um....FLUFFY!!! There is so much fluff in the 8-10 chapters!!! O and the end of the Midnight Moon chapter....Kagome has this dream about the red ruby neckles thingy, and its creepy! O and there are some IM thingys okay! But Kagome doesn't know. Winkwink nudge nudge. -

Well...im so sorry that you will wait a lil bit for the chapters to pick up...but I don't want you to give up on the fic. O, And please tell me what you think, good or bad doesn't matter. Just as long as you read part of the story. - well I think I gota go for now! Ja ne!


	6. Dreams

HEEELLOOO everyone!! How are we today!! Im good. GUESS WHAT!! I found the folder does dance heck ya!! Yay!!!! Now I get to type it all up!! Hope you like!

Chapter 6, Dreams

Kagome's Dream

The pendent, the one with the bloody red stone in the middle. Where had she seen it before? She looked closely; it had some kinda of writing. Maybe an old language of some sort. To her surprise, she could read it. And it was all the way on the old lady's neck, a few feet away. She had no idea how she could read it from so far away. It said,

'When mixed blood

One child will be different

One of half blood

y/h

This child will be

Cursed with

A death destiny

On the child's 3rd time of it's

Demon blood over

Powers its human side

It will die a tragic death

Only one

Can change its

Destiny'

END of Kagome's dream

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms breathing heavy, sweat all over her face. Was that writing on the pendent talking about Inuyasha? When his demons blood over powers him, only one can change his destiny. She repeated that in her head over and over again.

"Inuyasha, wake up. The dream."

"What? What's wrong?" He asked as he opened his eyes a couple of times to wake up.

"The dream, Inuyasha. It was about you. It said that your demon blood will over come your human blood. And that you will die a tragic death." She said quickly. He put a finger to her mouth and hugged her and said,

"What? Why would I die? I will never leave you." He hugged her tighter.

"No, Inuyasha. I've been having these dreams. And they won't go away. Inuyasha I think their real. They've been trying to tell me something. It said,

" When mixed blood

One child will be different

One of half blood

y/h

This child will be

Cursed with

A death destiny

On the child's 3rd time of it's

Demon blood over

Powers its human side

It will die a tragic death

Only one

Can change its

Destiny" She finished.

"What? Why? Who's the one that can change it? And why would this happen to me?" He asked.

"Inuyasha! You're the only half demon here! Duh! And all it said was the one person can change it." She said back.

"Okay, okay. Gotcha. Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. So don't worry about Kagome." He told her while hugging her,

"But." He put his finger once again on her mouth.

"Okay." She said in defeat.

And they walked to the shrine.

"Don't you wana go on my back." He asked. She nodded, slipped on and next thing she knew she was home.

"Inuyasha, don't you need to get home?" She questioned.

"Naw, my big bro don't care where I am." He answered.

"Well, do you want to stay the rest of the night here? Then we go to school. I have no idea how to tell Sango about us." She told him.

"Ummâokay. But maybe we don't have to tell her." He said smiling.

"WellâI'll tell her anyways." He nodded.

It was almost 4:00 and she was pretty sleepy waking up in the middle of the night.

"Boy and I tired." She said yawing.

"I'm not. You can if you want but I'll stay up." He said eyes wide open. She nodded and headed to her bed, and fell asleep instantly. She didn't have a dream though, so she slept heavenly. (I've done that many times. I wake up, but I don't have the same dream.)

As she slept, Inuyasha was the one staring at the beauty.

Inuyasha POV

'She's so beautiful, even when she sleeps; she looked like an angel with wings.'

'I wonder who the person that can change my destiny is. But I don't believe in destiny. But Kagome did seem to be focused on it greatly. I trust Kagome with what she believes, so I'll believe her. That one person that can change my destinyâ If Kagome's the only one having these dreamsâwho else than Kagome could change this destiny I'm destined to have? Kagome's the one.'

Inuyasha just stared at her, what else could he do? And how was Kagome going to change his destiny?


	7. Women are Scary

Chapter 7, Women are scary

"Hey, Sango! What did you do with Miroku yesterday?" Kagome asked while she ran with Inuyasha through the school halls.

"Oh, we just did the history thing. Then he had to ruin it with his perverted self!" Sango answered back annoyed.

"Figured." Kagome said.

"Watcha two do?" Sango asked.

"Um, the same history thing, but no pervert ness." Kagome whispered.

"Just wait Sango, Inuyasha I'm going to hang out with Sango before school starts, Kay?" Kagome asked. He just nodded and the two best friends were in 'the land called Talk.'

"So, what else did you do yesterday?"

"Well," She began.

"Okay, first we did our English work then our history assignment. We didn't have any other work to do. And then we ateâoh! And Inuyasha loves Ramen! And so we went upstairs, I was going to give him his backpackâbut then"Kagome paused took a big breath from talking so fast about what happened. She was getting dizzy from not getting any air. But she just kept on talking.

"But then he said that he was going to take me somewhere. Then guess what? He let me go on his back and I have no idea how fast he was going! But anyway, he took me to the most beautiful place!!! We saw the moon, the stars!" She then took another breath and started to talk once again.

(A/n Kagome can sure talk! OWWW! My arm hurts from writing! Oww!)

"AND!!! Then he said 'I' Kagome Hagurashi was the only one he shared the beauty of the moon and starsâAnd here it goes Sango! We kissed!!!" Kagome's eyes were shaped as Pink Hearts and having her hands clenched together under her chin.

"It was soo romantic!!!" She said hugging Sango.

Sango had an uhhhh...what-did-you-just-say! Look on. Her mouth wide open at what Kagome said how fast she said! She could only figure of some what Kagome was saying.

"I'm so HAPPY for you!!!" Sango said hugging Kagome back. Then the two girls jumped up and down many times till Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was in the background hearing and seeing everything happened.

"UhâHi." He said. He has a grin plastered on his face while chuckling.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said having an evil smile on. She was going to get revenge!

"Inuyashaâhoneyâ I think you should run away now." Kagome said while her evil smile turned into the face that you know the other person is going to get beat!

"DO YOU MIND!? WE'RE TALKING GIRL TALK HERE!" She pushed Inuyasha away and made her way to class because the bell had just ringed. For our fellow Inuyashaâwith a terrified face on he saidâ.

"Women are scary."

-----------------------------------------------------

Hey it's me!!! Hope you liked this chappy. I know it was really short!! Hope you still like it though!


End file.
